Fixing What's Broken
by twi5mal
Summary: This story takes place after Eclipse and Before Breaking Dawn. In the story Bella goes to Jacob's while the Cullen's are hunting after promising Edward she wouldn't. Then she must deal with the consequences. In this story Bella didn't choose yet she is Engaged to Edward but still hanging with Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**

**Bpov:**

I was sitting in Edward's bedroom waiting for him to get back from a hunting trip. I was nervous though because I had promised him I wouldn't go to Jake's this weekend while his whole family was away and Carslile was at the hospital. I broke that promise though. Jake called me on Saturday begging me to come over and I couldn't resist. He was my sun and he needed me. Anyway Alice saw my future disappear and told Edward she'd come back early and stay with me once I crossed the treaty line. It's now Sunday evening and I have had "girl time with Alice" or so Charlie thinks. Really Alice hasn't spoken to me since I crossed the line and I have o idea why.

**Apov:**

I cannot believe Bella. I mean I get the not wanting babysitter thing. But she promised Edward she wouldn't go to the mutt's house. I never break my promises; I guess Bella doesn't try to follow hers. I have tried to not take sides in this but the look on Edwards face when he saw Bella's future disappear broke me. They have a lot to get through if Bella opens her eyes to see what she's been doing to him; I just hope it isn't too late.

Edward was very resigned this time after his heartbroken look.

He just looked at me with pleading eyes that told me he needed time and space to think and I couldn't ignore him. Edward has always been the big brother I never had. Besides Jasper he is the one I'm closest to in the family and I can't stand how Bella is treating him. Once I picked up Bella from the treaty line I told Charlie we were gonna have some girl time but honestly, I haven't to her and I don't plan on talking to her until after her and Edward have spoken. As soon as Edward get's back me and the family are gonna give him and Bella some space, so we're going to go shopping! Speaking of which they just got home.

**Epov:**

Once I saw Alice's vision something inside me, this dam I have built to hide how I truly feel from Bella just broke and I realized we need to talk about some things if we are going to work. I just needed some time to think things through and looking over to Alice silently asked her to watch over Bella and she agreed without a second thought. I don't know what I'd do without Alice.

**A/N : Please Review! This is my First story please tell me if you think I should continue. It will probably be like a three shot if you want me to continue or more if my brain can think up that much:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Epov:**

After Alice left I kept hunting just pondering things. Bella had promised me she wouldn't go see that mutt Jacob but she did. She doesn't get that I go crazy when she's there because she's around the wolves and we can't see her. I can't exist without her but she doesn't seem to care. I need to tell her how I feel though because I can't keep doing this. I love her more than my own life but she needs to choose.

After I finished hunting on Sunday evening I went to the house to find Bella waiting in my room. Alice and the others are going shopping to give us space to talk.

She was sitting on the bed when I walked in. She looked guilty but her eyes didn't hold any remorse.

"Hey." She said hesitantly when I didn't walk to her

"Hey? That's all you have to say?" I asked disbelieving

"I know I promised I wouldn't go to Jacob's but he needed me. He's going through a lot with our engagement and he needs a friend." She said

"He needs a friend? What about the rest of the pack Bella? You cannot possibly be his only friend." I stated

"I am his best friend Edward and he needed me." She said getting some anger in her voice.

"He needed you? What about me? Did you not care at all how I would feel? What about the promise? Does that not matter at all to you?" I said raising my voice.

"Edward I didn't mean to break the promise but I had to and it's not even that big of a deal calm down." She said defiantly.

"Calm down! Bella It may not have been a big deal to you but it was to me! You don't understand that do you? All you cared about was that the mutt-"she cut me off.

"Do NOT call him that!" she screamed.

"Oh so I can't call him that but it doesn't matter to you when you sit there and hear him call me and my family bloodsuckers and leeches? You just don't care do you? You know you call us your family but you don't act like it around them. You need to choose Bella because I can't do this unless you're sure. I can't make you like me to have you regret it the rest of your life. I can't sit here every day wondering if you love him and not me. I also can't just sit and watch you hurt me and my family! You know you never even hang out with Alice anymore. I love you Bella more than anything but you have to choose and until you do I don't think we should see each other."I Screamed going to a whisper at the end.

By the end of my rant she had tears streaming down her face and she kept opening and closing her mouth. But I thought it would be best if we didn't talk until she figured things out.

"I'll have Alice take you home." I said

"Edward I-"she started but I cut her off.

"I think you should take time and think about everything before we talk again." I said and then even though it killed me to do so I walked out the door and ran to the meadow before calling Alice to go take Bella home. Once that was done I broke down dry sobbing.

**Bpov:**

After Edward left I sat there sobbing. I knew he was right. I need to choose I can't have them both even if I want to. I didn't realize how much I was hurting Edward. I'm so selfish. I don't deserve him. I didn't even realize it hurt him when Jake called him that and I should've. I really need to apologize to him but he doesn't want to see me. He probably hates me. I also hurt Alice. I haven't even really spent time with her since they got back because I'm always trying to go to see Jacob somehow. The Cullen's risked their lives for me and I repay them by treating them like dirt. I'm a horrible person.

I hear Alice come in the room and she just shook her head and waved a hand for me to follow her. Now I know why she isn't talking to me and I feel really bad. I can tell in her eyes that I've hut her a lot but I hurt Edward more and right now I need to focus on that. When we got out to the car I got in and we drove to my house silently. When I was getting out Alice broke her silence.

"You know Bella I really thought of you as a sister but you treated Edward so badly lately and I need you guys to work it out and then we need to speak as well. I hope you guys can fix things but if you hurt him again I don't think we can be friends. He's my big brother and he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. You have basically cheated on him not physically but emotionally. You told him you love him more and are engaged to him but engaged people don't do this." With that she drove away.

I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**Apov:**

I felt bad saying those things to Bella but I know she needed to hear it. She hasn't been realizing what she's doing to Edward. When I was driving back to the house I got a vision.

_Edward was sitting in the meadow and dry sobbing but then he started to actually cry. Venom tears were streaming down his face as he shook with gut wrenching sobs._

I was horrified. Bella had changed Edward a lot when she came and mostly for the better. But vampires don't cry. Now Edward was hurt so bad he actually cried! I raced as fast as I could to the meadow to find Edward still crying. I ran to him and pulled his head in my lap as he cried.

"Alice do you think she loves me more? Honestly." He asked once he'd calmed down.

"I don't know how Bella feels Edward but I can tell you that she risked her life to save you. The way she looks at you Edward it's with so much love and even though she may not have a good way of showing it lately. But I know it will all work out. Trust me I know these things I said as I tapped my head and looked at him knowingly.

He smiled a small smile and then we got up and ran back home.

As we were going into the house he spoke to me.

"Alice thank you. You've helped me so much ever since I met Bella. You're the best little sister ever." He said

"You're the best big brother too Edward no matter what." I said

He hugged me before returning to his room and I ran to Jasper.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I will try to update again tomorrow. Let me know what you think of this **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bpov:**

The next day when I woke up I thought of everything Edward and Alice said. I never meant to hurt them. I just wish they had told me something sooner. I wonder if sometimes they forget that I'm just human. I can't read their minds or tell the future so if they feel something they have to speak up about it. I know now though that me going off to Jacob all the time isn't fair to either of them. I'm leading Jake on and I'm worrying Edward and the others. I need to talk to Edward though I know he said for me to wait but I don't want to I really need to talk to him.

**Epov:**

When we got back to the house after my episode in the meadow I went up to my room just wanting to be alone. After being there for a while I really started to regret all the things I said to Bella. I don't care if she keeps on seeing Jacob because I love her. I will take anything she has to give me and if she wants to see her friend I shouldn't try and stop her. Yesterday I had just been hurt and lashed out but I did it to the wrong person. I wouldn't blame her if she chose Jacob now. I need to apologize to her. Just as I thought that I heard a knock on my door and Bella's scent filled my lungs. I realized I'd been sitting in my room now for hours. I got up and answered the door.

She came in and I felt ten times worse than I had. I could tell she had been crying from the redness and puffiness in her eyes.

"Hi Edward." She said hesitantly

"Bella." I sighed "I'm so sorry Bella! I shouldn't have said all that to you yesterday I was just mad. You don't need to choose if you want to see your friend you can I shouldn't try and stop you." I said trying to show her my sincerity with my eyes.

**Bpov:**

"Edward you don't need to apologize. I should have seen what my actions were doing and how they were hurting you I never meant for them to. I just think sometimes you forget that I'm not like you and Alice I can't read your mind or see the future so if you feel hurt or anything I need you to tell me how you feel sooner. Isn't that how this whole fiance thing works?" I asked him teasingly. I should have known he would start to brood again it's one of the things he does best.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner and before I blew up at you. I think I was jealous of the relationship you have with Jacob." He said embarrassed

"Edward I'm glad you blew up at me. It's the first time you have really let me know how you feel without being cryptic. I'm sorry I broke my promise and I am going to stop hanging out with Jake. But you shouldn't be jealous because there is nothing Jacob knows that you don't. I tell you all my dirty secrets." I said with a smile.

"I love you Bella and I'm sorry for my terrible communication." He said with his crooked smile.

"I love you too Edward and I'm sorry for hurting you." I said happily.

After I was finished talking Edward's cold lips met mine. He kissed me with so much passion it made my knees week. I heard him chuckle as he pulled away supporting most of my weight with his hands on my hips.

"I've missed you love." He said

"I missed you too." I replied and then laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

After awhile I sighed and lifted my head. I needed to talk to Alice.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked him

"Right here." We heard from behind us before he could reply.

"I'll leave you to talk." Said Edward. Then he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I turned to look at Alice and saw she looked sad.

"Alice I am sorry for what I've done. I never meant to ignore you." I told her

She sighed. "Bella I'm sorry too for the way I treated you it wasn't how a friend should act. I should've been there to help you yesterday. Instead I let the fact that Edward was my brother overrule our friendship." She said with sad eyes.

"It's okay Alice really. I'm glad Edward has someone so protective of him for when I'm being oblivious. I should've seen how much this was hurting him. I was just trying to be there for a friend." I said

"I know and I'm sorry for everything." She said

"Me too." I said and then we hugged and she walked out of the room. I went and lay down on the bed just as Edward came back in the room.

"You know I haven't ever met anyone as kind-hearted as you?" He asked me as he lay beside me and pulled me to his chest.

"Yeah well I haven't ever met anyone as broody as you. But I love you anyways." I told him sleepily

I heard his chuckle and then he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: The end! Please tell me what you think! I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed. **


End file.
